


She returns.

by MajorMadness



Category: Kancolle - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMadness/pseuds/MajorMadness
Summary: Kancolle test





	

“Admiral Admiral!” A voice is heard down the hallway of my office.

Suddenly the door is thrown open, standing there is my secretary ship.

Sendai stands there, huffing. She must have ran here.

“Admiral! The new ship! She has been completed!” 

Ah, so it was true. I heard Yuubari talking about a few blow torches they found. I guess they sped up the building a bit.

“Thanks Sendai-chan. Lets both go visit her together.” Sendai quickly perks up at this, falling into step to my right.

 

“Ah Admiral, You got here just in time, don’t think she can last much longer in the docks.”

“Thanks Yuubari, get ready to release her.” 

“Yes Admiral!” 

Sendai and I are standing by the side of the drydocks, waiting for Yuubari to finish prepping the area to let the ship girl come out.

Im fidgeting, I’m just so excited. If the resources and building time were right i already know it's at least Kagerou-class. There aren't that many Kagerou class ships that are worth it that you get from building, but with the new prototype ship in the Kagerou class line i have my hopes up.

“Admiral?” Sendai to my right tugs at the sleeve of my shirt, she always knows when i'm fidgeting.

“I bet you really want to meet her again don’t you?” It feels like Sendai can read my thoughts. Yeah Sendai, i really do.

I put my right arm around Sendai’s shoulder and hold her tight.

“Yeah i do Sendai, I really do. But don’t be jealous. You're my Secretary as well as my wife, its just like meeting an old friend.”

Sendai quickly starts to hug me. So she was worried, i wish i said something sooner.

“Admiral! We are ready!” Yuubari yells from the other side of the docks.

“Do it!” I yell, Yuubari quickly pulls a lever that turns a few gears, some wood drops from the construction area leaving a cardboard box just sitting there in the middle of the docks.

Yuubari quickly runs over and lifts the cardboard box. 

Standing there is exactly who i wished it was. I quickly make my way over to her side with Sendai sticking close behind.

“I… I uhh…. Um….” I can’t say any words! What a shitty reunion this is. She is finally alive and all i can do is mumble!? God damn it. It’s been years since i have seen her and here i am just tripping over my words.

She turns her head to the left, and as she looks at me she smiles. Her whole body turns to the left and she salutes me, tears dripping down her face.

“Long time no see, Admiral. Prototype Kagerou Class Destroyer, Yoichi at your service!”


End file.
